


Car Euphemisms

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, OT5, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: DBSK are horny. Really, it's just a bunch of sex drabbles.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	1. Filling the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun hated it when he lost a bet to Changmin.

Crazy, evil genius.

Yoochun shifted in his seat again, and his eyes shut.

He didn’t mean to moan. Honest.

“You okay, Yoochun?” Yunho asked from the backseat.

“He’s perfect,” Changmin said. “Huh, Chunnie?”

Yoochun shot him a glare.

“Do I want to know?” Yunho asked.

“I want to know,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin smirked and turned around from his position in the passenger seat to look at Jaejoong. “Let’s just say that if he’s a bit ornery today it’s because he’s got a stick up his ass.”

Jae’s brow furrowed and then he laughed.

“Fuck you, Min,” Yoochun snapped.

“Oh, what’s the matter?” Jae said with fake concern. “Bolt not screwed in right?”

Junsu’s laughter suddenly filled the car. “Why are you driving so sloppily, Yoochun? Gear shifter not cooperating?”

“Fuck you both.”

Jae laughed. “After being so stretched out, you’ll be able to take us both.”

Yunho sighed and shook his head. “God, I really did not need to know about this. Changmin, we’re going to a photo shoot.”

Changmin smirked. “Is it my fault he lost?”

“What was the bet?”

Yoochun growled.

Changmin laughed at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t know. But really, Yunho, if you’re looking for someone to blame, blame Junsu.”

“What? How is this my fault?”

“Didn’t you tell any of the others about my amazing ability of bringing you to climax by tongue fucking you?”

Junsu blushed and looked away.

Jae slapped Junsu’s shoulder. “You … what?”

“Three nights ago,” Changmin said. “Just imagine Junsu cuffed to the bed, legs open, begging.”

Junsu squirmed in his seat.

Jae leaned over to Junsu and licked his ear. “Pretty, but—” He turned predatory eyes to Changmin. “I’m next.”

Changmin smiled and licked his lips. “My pleasure.”

Yunho pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. “How long is this bet for?”

“Yoochun, the bet,” Changmin said.

Yoochun rolled his eyes and repeated, “I, Yoochun, will allow Changmin to lodge a butt plug into my ass if Changmin can make me come in five minutes just from tongue fucking me and it will remain there for twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours!” Yunho shouted just as Jae screamed, “Holy shit! I am definitely next.”

“Changmin, no way,” Yunho said. “Your little games are fine at home, but this shoot is too important.”

Changmin pouted. “Fine. I’ll take it out when we get to the studio.”

“Thank you.”

“I get to help," Jae said.


	2. Grinding Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin/Junsu

“Min,” Junsu said, voice wavering.

“Trust me, baby,” Changmin said and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck. I’m screwed,” Junsu said, whimpering and tugging on the handcuffs. Thankfully, Changmin decided to use the ones covered in blue cloth for this round instead of the metal ones.

Changmin laughed. “Not yet.”

His lips trailed down Junsu’s spine, stopping here and there to bite his muscles. As his tongue ghosted over his tailbone, side to side, Junsu moaned and again pulled on the restraints.

Changmin hummed in appreciation against his skin. Three fingers dipped into the swell of Junsu’s perfect ass, pressing, then sliding and then pressing in, closer to the curve. Changmin kissed the other cheek, biting softly as Junsu continued to cry out, beg and tug at the handcuffs.

“Please, Minnie.”

Changmin pressed both hands into his ass and spread his cheeks. Junsu’s hole was already clenching and begging for him. He pressed the tip of his tongue just above his entrance. Junsu keened, back bowing. Changmin grinned and licked him, around him, pushing and proding without giving Junsu enough time to adjust.

“Changmin, fuck, more, please more.”

Sweat slicked Junsu’s skin and his legs quivered.

Changmin hummed against his entrance, and then gave Junsu more, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle.

“Oh, shit, fuck me, please, Min, prepare me, fuck.”

Changmin ignored the pleadings and continued using his tongue, pressing in as deeply as he could. Longest tongue of the five of them, he had to put it to good use.

“Changmin, please, I’m going to –”

Junsu broke off with a cry, body tensing and shaking, hole clenching around Changmin’s tongue. The only thing that kept him from falling was Changmin’s firm grip on his hips.

Changmin finally pulled his tongue away, replacing it with a single finger that slid right into the loosened hole.

“Ah, Minnie-ah,” Junsu moaned.

“Leave you alone, or fuck you senseless?” Changmin asked, licking up the sweat pooled along Junsu’s spine.

“Senseless,” Junsu breathed.

“Good answer.” He moved his fingers and, holding Junsu tightly, slammed his dick into Junsu’s ass.

Junsu cried out, pulling on the restraints again.

Changmin gave him no time to get used to him and moved, hips slapping against Junsu's body just this side of brutal. He kept it steady, glad now that he hadn’t let Junsu even touch him before. He’d last much, much longer.

Fresh sweat gathered again along Junsu’s spine and Changmin leaned over him, momentarily slowing to lick it up. Junsu whined.

“More, Min, fast, please.”

Faster it was. God, he loved watching himself disappear into Junsu’s plump ass.

Junsu grabbed chains of the handcuffs and pulled, thrusting his body back to meet Changmin’s.

“More, damn it, more.”

Changmin growled and leaned his tall body over Junsu again, grabbing the head board on either side of the cuffs and using it as leverage to give the pushy bottom what he wanted. He closed his mouth on that spot between Junsu’s shoulder and neck and sucked and bit down.

Junsu’s head fell back to his shoulder as he screamed.

Their sweaty bodies slid together. Control disappeared. Steady turned to grinding.

“Touch me,” Junsu moaned between incoherent groans. “Please, Min, please.”

With one shaking hand, Changmin reached around Junsu’s hip and grabbed his cock, fisting it in time with the fucking.

Junsu came hard, hands pulling at the cuffs, moans echoing around the room. His body sagged, and he grabbed the headboard to keep upright.

“Good shit, Changmin,” he muttered, body still trying to move to keep up with Changmin’s shivering thrusts into Junsu’s spasming body. With his face pressed between Junsu’s shoulder blades and tongue lapping at his sweat, Changmin came, his soft moan a startling contrast to Junsu’s enthusiastic exclamations.

Changmin didn’t bother trying to stay up, sliding sideways off Junsu to land on his back on the bed. He shut his eyes, content to lay and enjoy the tingles zinging around his body.

“You better let me loose before you fall asleep,” Junsu said.

“Who said I was done with you?”


	3. Riding Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong/Changmin/Yoochun  
> implied Yunho/Junsu

“I said I get to help,” Jaejoong said with a pout.

Yunho sighed. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Well, I need to go to the bathroom anyway,” Jae said and jerked his arm out of Yunho’s grasp and followed Changmin and a slightly unsteady Yoochun to the bathroom.

“Ten minutes, Jaejoong,” Yunho shouted.

Jae waved his arm at him in dismissal.

“Well,” Junsu said next to him. “If they get ten minutes …”

Yunho’s breath caught. “Changing room?”

“Yep.”

“Let’s go. Make that fifteen minutes,” Yunho shouted after the other turn.

Jaejoong turned around and smirked at Junsu tugging Yunho away. “Think fifteen minutes is enough time to remove that?” Jae asked.

Changmin grinned. “Probably not.” He held the door open to the men’s room.

As Yoochun walked by, Changmin smacked his ass. His yelp turned to a moan as the plug moved. Jaejoong shut the door behind him and grabbed the trash can, pushing the lip of it under the door handle.

“Won’t keep determined people out, but it works for now.”

“This will,” Changmin said. He spun Yoochun around and held him against the door. “Stay,” he said, one hand trailing to Yoochun’s ass. He groped him and Yoochun’s head thunked against the door with a moan as Changmin’s fingers pressed through his clothes.

“No time for teasing, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong said and unbuckled Yoochun’s pants.

“Too right,” Changmin said and started chewing on Yoochun’s ear and neck.

“No marks,” Yoochun gasped as another mouth latched onto the other side and his pants pooled around his ankles.

“No fun, but you’re right,” Jaejoong said and moved away. He dropped to his knees behind Yoochun and whistled. “Wow, Min, way to use the small one.”

Changmin smirked. “It was his choice.”

Jae chuckled and leaned forward. His tongue traced the edge of the plug. “And red, nice touch.”

“Best color in the world,” Yoochun gasped and then cried out when Jae pulled the plug out far enough to press his tongue into his hole with the plug. He circled the plug with his tongue, moving it, stretching Yoochun even more.

“Oh my god,” Yoochun said, and whimpered. His legs shook.

“Please tell me we have lube,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin laughed. “Yes, I do.”

Jae grabbed the base of the plug and pulled again, letting the widest part inch in and out of Yoochun’s hole.

“I’m pretty sure we can both take him,” Jae said, shoving the plug back in. He stood up and started taking off his clothes.

Another whimper from Yoochun.

Changmin pressed against Yoochun. “What, Chunnie? You don’t want us to?” His hand found the plug and he slowly fucked Yoochun with it.

“Please,” he whispered.

“How do you want to do to this?” Jae said.

“How strong do you think that sink is?” Changmin asked.

Jae grinned. “Let’s find out.” He moved over to it and leaned his ass against the cold porcelain. “Should work.”

Changmin smiled. He checked the garbage can in the door handle one more time and then shook his head. “Jae, I swear, you have a one track mind.” He moved the garbage can and turned the lock on the door.

Jae laughed. “So what? I’m horny. Yoochun, come here.”

With shaky steps, Yoochun moved over to Jae, standing between his spread legs.

“Lube me up,” Jae said and gave Yoochun the bottle of lube.

With gasping breaths and quivering hands, Yoochun opened the bottle and poured some in his hand. Jae sighed when Yoochun started stroking him.

“Looks good,” Changmin said and traced his finger around and then under the base of the plug.

“Feels good,” Jae replied with a smile.

Changmin yanked the plug out and Yoochun screamed. “Quiet, baby,” Changmin said, kissing the side of his mouth while his hands pulled at clothes. When he was naked, he took the bottle from Yoochun and coated his own cock with it. He dug slick fingers into Yoochun’s hole, four of them spreading him open.

“Oh, yeah, this will work.” He put a firm arm around Yoochun’s chest and said, “I hope you’ve been doing your stretches, Yoochun.”

Jae grabbed Yoochun’s knees, pulling them up and over his shoulders while Changmin supported him from the back.

Yoochun squirmed between them, moaning as he slid down Jae’s body. With a minor adjustment compliments of Changmin’s hand, Jae’s dick slid easily into Yoochun’s body. He whimpered and grabbed Yoochun’s hips, thrusting into him twice before Changmin told him to stop.

“Wait for me, you greedy bastard,” Changmin said. He pressed his chest flush against Yoochun’s back and then had to squat a bit for the angle he needed. He teased both of them with fingers first, sliding up Jae’s cock and into Yoochun’s hole.

“Please, Minnie-ah,” Yoochun gasped. “I’m too close already.”

Changmin kissed his shoulder, directing this dick into his hole, but still he teased, sliding along Jae and barely into Yoochun before pulling out.

“Fuck you, bastard,” Jae said and started fucking Yoochun.

“Okay, okay,” Changmin said with a grin. He leaned over Yoochun’s shoulder and kissed Jae deeply. A firm stroke of his hips and he was buried in Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun flung his head back, body stretched more than it had ever been before. His whimpers echoed through the bathroom.

“You ready?” Changmin asked, lips still pressed against Jae’s.

“Yeah. Me first.”

Jae slid out as Changmin pushed in deeper, and then Changmin out and Jae in. A steady rhythm in time to Yoochun’s gasps and moans.

“Too loud,” Jae said and covered Yoochun’s mouth with his own. Changmin watched as their tongues wrapped around each other and Jae chewed on Yoochun’s lower lip. It did nothing to mask the groans all three of them were making. He joined the kiss moments later, fighting his body’s need to speed up. The double feeling of Yoochun’s body scraping along one side of his cock and the smooth give of Jae’s cock on the other was better than he dreamed it could be.

“We need to do this more often,” Jae said.

Changmin laughed. “Most definitely.”

Their steady rhythm increased. Sweat soaked their skin. Changmin grabbed Yoochun’s cock and started stroking him, his other arm still holding his body up, while his fingers pinched and teased his nipples.

“Oh, fuck, Minnie-ah,” Yoochun groaned, and then he shivered and his body jerked Come splattered on Jae’s chest and stomach. A single drop hit his chin and Changmin laughed, leaning forward to lick it off.

“And why do you scream his name, huh?” Jae demanded, but his voice was labored.

Yoochun tried to smile. “His idea. Genius.”

“I agree. Faster?” Jae said.

Changmin smirked. “Yes.”

They sped up, pounding into Yoochun’s used body.

“First one to come gets to kiss Yunho during the photo shoot,” Changmin gasped.

“That was me,” Yoochun said with a smile and moved his head enough to kiss Changmin’s neck.

“You don’t count,” Changmin said. “There’s no way you wouldn’t have come first.”

Jae sped up more. He loved kissing Yunho in public. It pissed him off so much.

It was unfortunate for Changmin because Changmin wanted to kiss Yunho too (There weren’t enough HoMin rumors). But Changmin had practically raped Yoochun in the bathroom earlier in the morning, and Jae hadn’t gotten off in a couple days. The constant slide in and out of Yoochun’s body and against Changmin’s cock was enough to have Jaejoong leaning forward, hands gripping Yoochun’s hips, lips open in a quiet moan and he came, a smirk slowly forming on his lips as his come filled Yoochun and then dripped out of him.

“I hate you,” Changmin said with a pout. The feel of sliding through Jae’s warm come was enough to toss him into oblivion though and his mouth closed around a patch of skin on Yoochun’s shoulder and he bit down as his body emptied itself into Yoochun’s.

Their gasps and a very soft dripping noise filled the bathroom for the next few moments.

“Has it been fifteen minutes?” Yoochun asked.

“Probably,” Jae said. “Why?”

Yoochun lifted his hard cock away from his body. “You guys both fucked me. Now you should both blow me.”

Changmin scoffed. “Later.” He stepped back enough to let Yoochun unbend and stand up. He barely kept his balance, Jaejoong pressing hands to his chest to keep him from falling.

And then he made a face.

“What?” Jae asked.

He lifted his foot and flicked it. Come splattered against the floor.

Jae and Changmin laughed.

“It’s a good thing we did this in the bathroom,” Jae said.

“Well, I am a genius,” Changmin said.

“I hope you both slip and fall in it,” Yoochun muttered and made his way to a stall.


End file.
